


Glasses

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Glasses, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Gabriel likes them.





	Glasses

“No, no, please,” Gabriel said, his big, violet eyes full to the brim with plea. “Keep them on.”

Aziraphale stopped, his fingers brushing the arm of his spectacles, and he frowned at Gabriel through the glass lenses, leaning back and letting Gabriel push his thighs a little wider apart on the bed. He’d rather rushed to get Aziraphale into bed, hadn’t even allowed Aziraphale to pull off his shirt and blazer yet, but—

“The glasses? Really?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, and he slid his hand between Aziraphale’s parted legs, where he’d rushed to pull off his trousers and underclothes, and Aziraphale gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as Gabriel took hold of his cunt gently, pressing against his outer lips and just massaging, pressing on the outer parts and sending delicious little thrills to his core. “Yeah, I like them, I like them.”

“ _Why_?”

Gabriel locked his lips around Aziraphale’s clit, and Aziraphale shuddered, reaching out and digging his neatly-manicured nails into Gabriel’s shoulder, dragging him closer. Gabriel sucked at him, and it was _good_ , it was wonderful, utterly wonderful, and he shuddered in a gasp as Gabriel massaged his thighs.

He was looking up at Aziraphale, his gaze on Aziraphale’s face, and Aziraphale was aware of the flush on his cheeks, but…

 _“Oh!”_ he moaned as Gabriel’s thumbs traced either side of his lips, his head tipping back, and Gabriel leaned lower, messily dragging his tongue through the gathering wetness at Aziraphale’s entrance, and Aziraphale groaned, parting his legs a little farther apart and tilting his hips up for more.

It didn’t take long.

Gabriel was eager and earnest, and more than that, he was _practised_ , so that Aziraphale came with a sigh, and when Aziraphale sat back, looking at him blearily, Gabriel swallowed, squirming in his place.

“They’re… _askew_ ,” he said breathlessly. “Your glasses. Kinda… Kinda stupid, anyway. Guess you don’t need them.”

“I suppose not,” Aziraphale murmured, “but they look nifty. I think.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, and he reached up, gently tugging the glasses back into place. “Yeah…” He leaned in, pressing his mouth to Aziraphale’s, and Aziraphale allowed it, curling his hand in Gabriel’s hair and kissing him back. It was slow, languorous, easy… “I like ‘em,” Gabriel said against his mouth when he pulled away.

“Alright,” Aziraphale replied. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He didn’t do it on purpose. It was quite instinctive, a sort of normal movement as Gabriel pulled away, to push his glasses up his nose.

But Gabriel—

Gabriel _shivered_.

And Aziraphale smiled.


End file.
